


The problems with trying to be a normal teenager when theres a fey hanging around beacuse of a school project:

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It Gets Worse, M/M, Someone Help Them, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-04-10 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alfred likes to think of himself as being a bit above average when it comes to friends but in actuality he knows his only true friend is Kiku. He spends his free time dreaming of how thrilling it would be to be superhero with a load of villains after him. Now he has dangerous people... or well things... after him but he's still waiting on the superpower part of the bargain.Oh, and there's a boy called Arthur who dropped into his life (read: broke into his house) and claimed to be a fey. Its Arthur's school assignment, according to him, to spend the next two years with Alfred and Alfred himself gets a distinct feeling he doesn't get a say in the matter. And if that's not bad enough Arthur seems to attract more weirdness into his life- supernatural creatures are popping up everywhere from students at his school to his neighbours dog to the blonde Frenchman that shows up at his door and hits on his brother to the albino-vampire motorcyclist who doesn't know the meaning of road safety. Oh, and now one of Kiku's friends has vanished into thin air.And not to mention Arthur cursed him so now any fast-food he touches taste of scones.Really can his life get any worse?
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Canada/France (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), France/Scotland (Hetalia), Germany/Japan (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Even before the very possibly insane and definitely in his-house-without-permission emerald eyed boy, Alfred’s day had been pretty terrible.

He had gotten an after-school for getting in another fight with Ivan the other day (the damn Russian wasn’t given a detention as well for some reason) which meant he had missed his school bus and you had to pay for the late bus even if you’d paid for your regular one for the year. Alfred hadn’t had any money on him so naturally the world decided now would be a good time to start raining.

It wasn’t like he was completely soaked. Mathew had reminded him to take an umbrella that morning however, said umbrella had a massive hole in it for some reason. Alfred suspected sabotage.

“Stupid umbrella,” he grumbled as another slosh of water hit him. “Stupid teachers. Stupid Ivan. Stupid Mathew. Stupid everything!” he kicked a can that was on the side of the pavement before feeling bad about it and picking it up to put in a bin if he passed one. “I’m popular! I shouldn’t have to walk home by myself.”

Okay maybe it was a _little _vain to call himself popular, but Alfred was part of a big group of friends that practically dominated their year. They knew he had an after-school but did any of them wait for him? _Nooo. _

Okay so maybe they weren’t really his friends. He just kind of tagged along with Kiku, but still!

“I have friends.” He suddenly felt very sorry for himself. He shook his head. “Gah! Hero’s don’t get depressed. Pull yourself together Alfred!”

Alfred slowed his pace as something caught his eye. A little bit ahead someone was pacing up and down the road- they looked lost. It was the only other person who seemed to have been stupid enough to get caught out in the storm.

As he approached, he could see that, weirdly enough, they were wearing a long black cloak- the old-fashioned kind. It didn’t seem to be doing much good though as they were obviously shivering uncontrollably from under it.

_Probably some kind of weirdo, _Alfred thought to himself. _I should probably ignore them. Mattie won’t be happy if I turn up with a stranger or homeless person… again… for the third time. Besides they look sort of crazy, they’re not my problem. But… what would a hero do…_

“Hey! Um… are you okay?” Alfred called out. The other turned around something akin to fear in his eyes. “If you stay in the road you might get run over,” the boy looked around his age and had the most remarkable emerald eyes Alfred had ever seen. “Cars might not see you if you in this weather.”

“C-cars?” the stranger had now stepped onto the pavement and was only a few centimetres from Alfred.

“Yes…” Alfred slowed down his voice as if he was talking to a child. “Do you know what a car is?”

“Of course, I do, don’t patronise me,” they squinted at a piece of paper in their hand and turned around again, stepping into the road again.

“Are you sure?” Alfred decided to try once more because he’d the hero before leaving the boy to his fate.

“Car, formally motor car especially in British English: a vehicle with an engine and four wheels that can carry a small number of passengers.” They spoke with an almost robotic voice with a sprinkle of smugness.

“Okay…” Alfred smiled at them. He could leave now. He’d done his bit. But what if the boy became roadkill? Imagine how guilty he’d feel… “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I… I’m fine.” The boy made no complaint about Alfred following him across the road to the other side.

“Ooookay… so what are you doing out here?” Alfred was barely able to contain a laugh as the boy turned to face him again- what were those eyebrows?

“I’m… well you could say I’m lost,” the boy seemed unable to keep still. Pushing past Alfred, he started to walk down the hill- luckily in the direction of Alfred’s house. “I’m supposed to be finding… meeting someone but I’m not sure we’re they’re supposed to be exactly.”

Alfred quickened his pace, so he was walking side by side with the boy. He looked at the piece of paper in his hands. Some of it was smudged but it was definitely an address.

“Dude, that my lane!” he announced happily, now he’d get to walk home while being a hero. “I can take you there.”

“If that is not too much trouble, I’d appreciate it… I’m not supposed to have help, though.” The boy looked thoughtful.

“I get it, stranger danger?” Alfred was really starting to seriously think this guy may have… he didn’t want to use the word ‘wrong’ now he new it might be a serious condition but with lack of a better word… the boy may have something wrong with him.

“Yes…” the boy narrowed his eyes and seemed to be thinking of something. It almost seemed as if he was lying but Alfred was pretty sure no-one could make this stuff up. “I have been warned about this stranger danger.”

“Well my names Alfred and I’m a _hero _not some random stranger. What your name?”

“…” for a second Alfred thought maybe the boy did not know his name but then he opened his mouth. “…Arthur… Arthur Kirkland. I’m sorry…” he stopped walking and turned to face Alfred with serious eyes. “…are you Alfred Jones by any chance?”

“Yes,” Alfred quickly thought up a few reasons why Arthur may know his name and ‘new neighbour’ was at the top of his list. “That’s me! Alfred F. Jones.”

“I meant to give you this!” Arthur rummaged in a leather side bag before producing what seemed to be a black card. He thrusted it in Alfred’s face. “I’ll be seeing you around.”

Alfred looked down at the card, it read in golden cursive handwriting:

_Dear sir/<strike>madam</strike>_

_Congratulations! You have been chosen to have a student assigned to you. Being assigned to a human is vital for a student’s final stages of learning- so we hope you understand the need for this. It is our sincerest wish that this experience be beneficial for both of you. Good Luck._

_Sincerely H. F._

He read the note over several times trying to make sense of it. On the back there was some sort of symbol- six white wings as far as he could tell. He looked up to ask Arthur about it, but he was no-where to be seen. Shaking his head trying to collect his thoughts Alfred looked back down to his hands.

The card was gone.

He was holding the can he’d picked up earlier in his left and in his right the umbrella.

“What the hell?!” Alfred chucked the can away from him and started half sprinting in the direction of his house. _Am I imagining thing? I must be sick or something. What if I’m imaging this right now? What if I’m actually in the middle of the road? _

Alfred couldn’t help that his thoughts were probably over paranoid- he’d never dealt well with the unknown- he sighed in relief as he reached the familiar silvery door of his house. He slotted in the key- his hand shaking and pushed open the door.

It was then when he saw it. The six-wing symbol imprinted on his left hand, slowly becoming more vivid as the seconds went by. With lack of any other reaction he slammed the door shut and locked it.

“Mattie you home?” he called out desperately. He spotted a note pinned on the noticeboard next to there front door reading ‘GONE OUT TO PRATICE HOCKEY. FOOD IN THE FRIDGE DON’T EAT ALL OF IT YOU PIG. - MATT

He raced upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. Three large strides and he had crossed the room. Alfred peered into the rain making sure he could not see anything, then he grabbed the key from the windowsill and locked that too then preceded to pull the blind down.

It was only then that he allowed himself to catch his breath.

“This is just a nightmare,” Alfred whispered to himself shutting his eyes and turning around, so the back of his head was against the cool glass. “A really strange nightmare… Oh, god! Why me.”

“Well at least you didn’t get paired with a paranoid freak.”

Alfred’s eyes snapped open and sure enough, in front of him was Arthur sitting cross legged Alfred’s favourite childhood teddy on his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred (as he would later deny) screamed. He screamed so high it was a wonder the window didn’t shatter.

“What are you doing in my room!” was all he could think to yell.

“Well, the back door was open, so I let myself in.” Arthur seemed slightly taken aback by the noise.

“This isn’t your house!” Alfred had pressed himself against a wall.

“Yes, I’m well aware of that,” Arthur stood up and Alfred leant back some more. The teddy Arthur had previously been holding fell to the floor. “If it _was_ my house maybe it wouldn’t have been so damn hard to find. The instruction got smudged in the rain and there’s no way I was going to go back so soon to the…”

Arthur was cut off as Alfred’s school bag flew over his head. He did not seem threatened by this, rather an annoying hint of amusement lit up his eyes.

“Who are you and why are you in my house?” Alfred decided to start from scratch. He picked up his lamp and got ready to throw it just to be sure.

“I told you before. Arthur Kirkland, and the rest should have been explained on the card.” He tilted his head. “You did read it before reality shifted back, right?”

“I… I read it,” Alfred decided to ignore the last bit. “It… it just said some random stuff about assigning a student to me or… or something.”

“And that is why I’m here.”

“… um…”

Arthur sighed at Alfred blank look.

“I’ve been assigned to you.” Arthur then added: “Unfortunately.” under his breath.

“I think I get it…” Alfred’s brow furrowed. “You’re a demon!”

“A what?” Arthur appeared almost offended by the accusation.

“Yeah, a demon! Don’t even try to deny it I watched this thing the other night where demons got assigned to people, they have to kill.” Alfred cried. “Die you Satan-spawn!”

And with that he chucked the lamp at Arthur who swiftly dodged it.

“What the bloody hell was that for?!”

“Begone!” Alfred didn’t have any holy water, so he figured the next best thing was the glass of undrunk coke that had been on his desk for the last week or so. Arthur once again avoided it and the sticky liquid landed on his covers- the (very small) rational part of his brain was already fearing the lecture Mathew was going to give him because of it. That's is if Arthur didn't kill him first.

“Oh, for crying out loud…” One second Arthur was on the other side of the room to him and the next Alfred found Arthur pinning him to the wall. “I’m not a demon. I can’t leave because I’ve been assigned to you.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” if Alfred hadn’t decided Arthur had a demon’s strength and actually tried to free himself, he’d find Alfred could very easily overpower him. “You’re definitely going to kill me, aren’t you?”

“I’m not going to kill you,” Arthur half growled, his patience wearing thin. Never had he imaged meeting his human to be so hard. “I realize that you can’t seem to put two and two together, so I’ll explain for you. When my kind reach their thirteenth birthday in order to qualify for further education, we must stay with a human to observe, learn from and assist them.” Arthur explained. Surprisingly Alfred took in the words but as to their broader meaning he was alluded. “It’s like you humans ‘work experience’, I think.”

“Huh… so you’re not here to kill me?” Alfred visibly relaxed and Arthur let go of him as a result. “So, your kind? I know! You’re an alien, here to help me in my quest to become a superhe…”

“This isn’t some comic book,” Arthur deadpanned. “I’m not some alien. I was born and raised on earth, thank you very much!”

“Okay, okay.” Alfred put his hands up in surrender. He wasn’t quite sure how he was already okay with this, but Alfred was known for taking things in his stride. Besides Arthur didn’t seem that threatening on a second look, if anything he looked goofy in that oversized cloak.

“I’m… well I think nowadays you humans call us fairies, but we still call ourselves fey.” Arthur sneered at him.

“That’s it…” Alfred shook his head. “I’ve gone mad.

“Look,” Alfred sat down on the dining room table opposite Arthur. “I know some pretty weird things have happened today, but I still can’t believe your actually a fairy who’s going to live with me for the next two years. Which by the way your not going to be doing, thank you very much.”

“Fey.” Corrected Arthur.

“Yeah, that… if you’re really a fey then why don’t you prove it to me. I realize your not a girl with butterfly wings and a frilly dress, but you must still be… uh… magic right?” Alfred had always been a man of science, he believed everything could be explained even if they hadn’t been already. The thought of magic actually existing physically pained him. “If you don’t, then how do I know your not just some weird homeless person looking to trick me into giving you a place to stay?”

“Well…” Arthur blushed. “I’m still a student so I can’t do any magic other than the type I was born with and my inherited tutela.”

“Uh-huh,” Alfred clearly didn’t believe him. “And what is this ‘magic’ you were born with.”

“Size manipulation,” Arthur saw Alfred’s clueless look and expanded. “I can turn anything I touch with my skin and myself to a smaller or bigger scale. It doesn’t work with living things through- the High Fey had me experiment to mice when I was younger, and the results weren’t pretty.

"That's how I got into this house earlier. I was aware not only of the fact it was owned but one of the people who claimed ownership overland and thus teleportation was out of the question,” Arthur continued to explain. “I climbed in through your window.”

“I thought you said you came in through the backdoor?” Alfred gave him a bored look.

“Well... of course I did! I was just going to come in there and say ‘Hello there, I climbed through your window. Oh, and I’m a fey, who has to live with you for the next two years!’. It would be too much to take in. Not saying I didn’t overestimate your processing skills anyway…”

“Why don’t you either prove it to me or get our before I call the cops?”

“Fine!” snapped Arthur. He screwed his eyes together in concentration. For a few seconds Alfred was convinced nothing was going to happen and then all of a sudden Arthur disappeared.

“Oh crap!” he swore jumping up from his seat. It didn’t take long to find Arthur- he was now no bigger than the size of his pinkie and was squatted down on the table.

“Do you believe me now?” his now tiny voice called up.

“Y-yeah,” Alfred squeaked, his voice was even more high-pitched than Arthurs.

“I don’t see why I had to do this.” Arthur grumbled, “You could just look at your hand.”

Alfred did so and was shocked to see the tattoo he’d almost completely forgotten about. The circle of wings was now a pure white, in fact the shadows that fell across his hand did not seem to affect it.

“Holy… Is this permanent?!”

“Oh, don’t be such a baby you’re the only human that can see it.”

Alfred looked up again to see a fully sized Arthur holding up his hand as well. On it was the same six wings. “See mine is the same as yours.”

“You…” Alfred blinked several times.

“So, you accept your role?” Arthur leant back in his chair.

“My role?”

“Yes, your role being assigned to me. Do you accept it.” Somehow it wasn't phrased as a question. “Well? I don’t have all day!”

“No.” Alfred eventually spoke. He most certainly did _not _want some strange fey following him around for a good part of his school career.

“Very well,” Arthurs eyes suddenly became clouded with something very dark. “I’ll check again in a weeks’ time. I’ll trust you’ll have come to your sense by then.”

Just like that Arthur was gone. Alfred looked back to his hand but there was nothing there, a dream? He didn’t think so. Something told Alfred if he walked back upstairs, he’d find a coke stain on the sheets.

What had Arthur meant by that last bit. Alfred knew from his comic book reading that ‘I’ll trust you’ll have come to your senses’ was a grade A subtle threat. Alfred shivered.

“I’m home!” the sound of the door opening, and closing had caused Alfred to tense, but his brothers familiar voice brought him some comfort. Mathew strolled in and went straight to the fridge and opened. “Wow! You didn’t eat all the food? That’s a first…”

“Y-yeah.” Alfred stammered trying to keep up his usual cheery attitude. What was Arthur planning? 


	3. Chapter 3

Feliciano is still in bed when Lovino walks in. Wrapped among a cocoon of blankets so only his head was visible. He’s been crying again, Lovino can tell; if the puffy, reddened eyes were a dead giveaway. He doesn’t meet Lovino’s gaze or really look at him at all, but a small whimper recognised his entrance into the attic.

  
“I’ve got food,” Lovino spoke his voice so unusually gentle it almost startles himself. “It’s your lunch, you should try to eat.”

  
Lovino sets his brother’s lunch box he’d made that morning on the edge of the covers and sits down beside him. For a long time, nothing happened before a small sigh of defeat could be heard from Lovino.

  
Feliciano pushed himself up to a sitting position, but the closest he got to eat was nudging the plastic box with his toe. They sat like that for a while longer, at some point Feliciano started crying silently. The two brothers somehow found their hands connected.

  
“Feli,” Lovino spoke once again in the strange soft tone however, there’s a certain urgency and sternness working its way into the tone. “You need to do it now; you can’t put it off any longer. I can’t do this any longer. You can’t do this any longer. Hell, even the potato bastard can’t do this any longer. That goes for the tomato bastard too, and everyone else. I… we can’t… I’m sorry Feli… but we can’t… It has… it has to be now, Feli.”

  
It is when Ludwig is referenced Feli hides under the covers, disappearing into them, into the comfiting darkness of nothingness. If only nothing could reach him there, if only his brothers’ words where lost completely rather than muffled it would be perfect. He still holds his hand though not ready to plummet completely into the unknown by himself.

  
“I-I’m sorry,” He whispers not sure if his brother’s keen ears where good enough to pick up on it. Slowly he peels away the blankets and meets his brothers gaze- Lovino’s eyes are red and puff as well. “I know I have to go.” 

  
They don’t end up eating at all for the rest of the day even the thought of their traditional homemade pizza sickened them. Lovino helped Feliciano get dressed, he tries on a variety of outfits knowing he’d only have a slight chance to keep any of them. The sailor clothes are his favourite but much to goofy for such a sombre affair so instead the old jeans and white shirt he usually wore when cooking. They still smelt a bit- he figured, of those carefree nights and every stain left by spilled sauce told a different story. It may have not been as fancy as some of his other clean-cut outfits or his school uniform but it practically radiated reminders of happy times.

  
Lovino lets him hold his hand again as they climb out of the attic and tiptoe out of the small apartment onto the moonlit streets below. 

  
“We need to meet up with Beilschmidt,” Lovino eventually told him, shivering in the cold air despite himself. Underneath the light of the next street light he spots his brothers hopeful glance and quickly corrects his mistake. “Not… not that Beilschmidt.”

  
Feliciano’s face falls but nothing more is said. It is now the knowledge of both of the siblings they are heading to the old graveyard, it was the mostly likely place other than the abandoned local pub to spot Gilbert after all.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Feliciano finally managed, the worst that had seemed stuck in his throat for minutes beforehand bursting out without his permission. "I-I don't want to leave."

"You can't win against them." Is all Lovino says in return, his facial expression hardening as his own logic moved to persuade him. "This is the safest action you can take. Its like Papà's priest always used to say:"

"It takes a thousand steps to build a well for yourself. It only takes one to fall down it." Feliciano finished, their fathers old priest was a ready giver of mainly useless sayings but ever so often they could find themselves relating to one.

They had built themselves a nice little well and for that Feliciano was more that grateful but if they weren't careful he'd tumble down it.

Forget one step, Feli had to make sure he didn't move an inch.


End file.
